


Day Fourteen: Cunnilingus

by TobytheWise



Series: 2018 Kinktober [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Always Female Castiel (Supernatural), Always Female Dean Winchester, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Netflix and Chill, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 15:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16287191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: “What was that for?” Deanna asks between pants. She squeezes her hands where they’re placed on Cas’ hips. “Not that I’m complaining but I thought we were just coming back here to watch movies.”Cas bites her bottom lip in a way that makes Deanna wanna groan. She’s so hot and doesn’t even realize what she does to Deanna. “I thought we were going to Netflix and Chill.”“Wait. Did you mean that in the sexy way?”Cas rolls her eyes, giving Deanna a fond smile. “Of course, Deanna. How else would I mean it?”





	Day Fourteen: Cunnilingus

Deanna holds her girlfriend’s hand as they walk down the hall towards Cas’ dorm. Her roommate is gone all weekend so they’ll have the room without worries of being interrupted. The last few nights, Cas has been talking about how excited she is to Netflix and chill. In Deanna’s mind she assumes Cas means literally watching movies and snuggling rather than the sexy kind. Which is fine. Deanna doesn’t want to rush Cas in the slightest. What they have is special and she refuses to fuck it up by pushing for more than either of them are ready for. They’ve been dating for a few months now and Deanna’s never been happier.

Deanna follows Cas into her dorm room. Once the door closes, Cas is on her. Their lips meet in a frenzied kiss that catches Deanna off guard but she quickly gets with the program, wrapping her arms around Cas, pulling her so they’re chest to chest. When Cas finally pulls away they’re both panting. 

“What was that for?” Deanna asks between pants. She squeezes her hands where they’re placed on Cas’ hips. “Not that I’m complaining but I thought we were just coming back here to watch movies.”

Cas bites her bottom lip in a way that makes Deanna wanna groan. She’s so hot and doesn’t even realize what she does to Deanna. “I thought we were going to Netflix and Chill.”

“Wait. Did you mean that in the sexy way?”

Cas rolls her eyes, giving Deanna a fond smile. “Of course, Deanna. How else would I mean it?”

Deanna laughs, resting her forehead against Cas’ shoulder. “I thought you meant in the innocent way since we hadn’t really done much like that yet.”

Cas takes a step back, suddenly looking unsure. “Unless you’re not ready?”

Deanna steps into Cas’ space, placing her lips against Cas’. Deanna tilts Cas’ head to get a better angle, running her tongue along Cas’ lips until she opens for Deanna’s tongue. Cas groans into Deanna’s mouth which causes Deanna’s body to warm with lust. “I want you so fucking bad, Cas. But the last thing I wanna do is push you for more than you’re ready for.”

Cas gives her a shy smile. “I’m ready for some stuff. I,” she starts, taking a deep breath to steady herself. “I don’t know if I’m ready to go down on you yet. I still feel too nervous.”

“That’s okay, baby.” Deanna kisses Cas on the cheek. “You know I love what you can do with your fingers. We can just stick with that for now.”

Cas tugs Deanna forward, slowly working her hands under Deanna’s black tee shirt. The feel of Cas’ hands against Deanna’s skin causes her skin to pebble. “I know you’ve asked in the past to go down on me and I’m finally ready. If you still wanna do that?”

Deanna groans before leaning down and kissing her girlfriend. The kiss is all tongue and teeth, filled with heat and want. Deanna’s body feels like it’s on fire and when Cas’ hands reach back and grab her ass, Deanna’s pussy throbs with need. 

“Fuck,” Deanna groans as she pulls back from the kiss. She pulls Cas’ shirt off to reveal her pretty black bra and Deanna really hopes she’s wearing the matching panties under her jean skirt. Deanna skirts her hands over Cas’ ribs, loving the feel of her soft skin and curves. “So beautiful, baby. Want you so bad.”

Cas slides her hands under Deanna’s flannel, pushing it off of her shoulders before pulling the tee shirt underneath off as well. Cas doesn’t waste any time helping Deanna out of her sports bra, leaving her top half completely naked. Deanna kicks her boots off as Cas slides out of her flats. Then she takes Deanna’s hands and slowly walks backwards until she’s scooting back on her bed, pulling Deanna down with her. 

“Deanna,” Cas whispers, running her hands up and down Deanna’s back. 

Deanna brushes Cas’ long, dark hair out of the way and places her mouth on her neck, kissing and nipping. Cas leans her head to the side, giving Deanna better access, and she rewards Cas with a hickey just behind her ear where her hair will be able to hide it tomorrow. 

Deanna moves down lower, peppering kisses along Cas’ collarbone and chest. She runs her hands across Cas’ back, easily finding the clasp to her bra and helping her out of it. When Cas’ breast are exposed, Deanna runs her fingers around her nipples, teasing her and causing them to pebble. 

“Please, Deanna,” Cas murmurs, thrusting her chest up for Deanna to play with. Deanna doesn’t disappoint, latching her mouth onto Cas’ right boob. She flicks her tongue back and forth until Cas lets out a long moan. Fuck, she’s so sexy. 

Deanna continues playing with Cas’ tits as her hand slowly moves up Cas’ inner thigh, finding its way up her jean shirt. Deanna traces the edges of Cas’ panties, teasingly, until pushing it to the side and out of the way. Her finger gently caresses Cas’ folds and Deanna moans at the feeling of her girlfriend’s slickness. 

“Fuck, baby,” Deanna murmurs, leaning to whisper against Cas’ lips. “You’re so wet for me.”

Cas nods her head. “The thought of your mouth on me gets me so hot. I want it so bad, Deanna.”

Deanna smiles. She kisses Cas as her middle finger dips into Cas’ pussy. Cas gasps and Deanna uses the opportunity to plunge her tongue into Cas’ mouth. She fucks Cas’ mouth with her tongue at the same time that she finger fucks her pussy. Cas’ hips tilt up, inviting Deanna deeper but instead she pulls out, causing Cas to whine. 

Deanna pulls back enough to help Cas out of her jean skirt. She quickly stands so she can shimmy out of her jeans. Cas’ eyes are hooded with lust as they gaze at Deanna. Deanna opens the bedside draw and pulls out the bullet vibrator she keeps in Cas’ dorm before winking at Cas and sliding her panties off. 

Cas looks her up and down causing Deanna’s skin to heat. “You’re so fucking beautiful, Deanna.”

Deanna’s cheeks begin to blush. She rubs the side of her head which is buzzed, the short hairs comforting under her palm. Cas holds out her hand, earging Deanna back into bed. 

“You still feel ready?” Deanna asks as he kneels between Cas’ open thighs. 

“Yes. Please.”

Deanna gently pulls Cas’ black panties down, eyes tracking their progress down Cas’ gorgeous runner thighs. Once the panties are tossed to the side, Deanna leans down and kisses each of Cas’ hip bones. Cas’ hands reach down, running her fingers through Deanna’s shortcut hair. Deanna kisses Cas’ mound, loving how her girlfriend leaves a landing strip of hair. It’s dark just like the hair on her head and Deanna loves it. So clean cut and feminine just like the rest of Cas and so different to Deanna’s more butch personality. 

Deanna lays on her side as she tilts her hips up and opens her legs, exposing her own pussy so she can comfortably place the bullet against her clit. Once she’s comfortable, Deanna finally gets her mouth on Cas. She runs her tongue through Cas’ outside folds. The first touch of her tongue makes Cas’ body tense and a moan escape her lips. 

“Yes, Deanna. Your mouth feels so good,” Cas moans as Deanna continues her teasing, never actually dipping her tongue into Cas’ cunt or touching her clit yet. She wants to hear her put together girlfriend beg first. 

Cas groans, tightening her hold in Deanna’s hair, pulling the strands at the top of her head which are longer than the rest. “Deanna. Please. Come on. Please, stop teasing.”

There it is. Deanna flicks her tongue into Cas’ pussy, tasting her bitter juices. Deanna moves the bullet around on her clit, her body tensing with pleasure as she laps up Cas’ wetness. 

“Fuck,” Cas gasps out, her hips thrusting ever so slightly against Deanna’s tongue. 

Deanna uses her unoccupied hand to insert two of her fingers into Cas’ pussy. She rubs Cas’ inside wall in a circular motion, watching in delight as Cas squirms as she stimulates her g-spot. Watching her girlfriend writhe in pleasure makes Deanna’s stomach clench in pleasure. She’s already getting so fucking close, her muscles tensing. 

“I’m close, babe,” Cas stutters out, her hands tightly grasping the bedsheets. 

Deanna uses her tongue on Cas’ clit, flicking it back and forth as quickly as she can as the fingers inside her continue to rub against her g-spot. Her inner walls begin to tighten against Deanna’s fingers. 

“Deanna,” Cas moans. “Are you gonna come? You gonna come with your mouth on my pussy?”

Deanna moans around Cas’ clit as her girlfriend’s dirty words throw her over the edge. She rides the throbbing pleasure until the vibrations become too much. Once the bullet is switched off and tossed off the bed, Deanna gives Cas her full attention. 

Her right hand continues to fuck in and out of Cas’ pussy as her tongue torments her clit. With her other hand, Deanna places her thumb right on Cas’ asshole, not pushing in, just teasing it. 

“Oh fuck, yes,” Cas moans, throwing her head back. Her thighs begins to tremble as her orgasm comes barrelling forward. 

Deanna pushes her thumb forward until just the pad pops into Cas’ ass. Cas’ walls clamp down on Deanna’s fingers before Cas cries out. Her pussy becomes impossibly wetter as her walls throb over and over again. Deanna keeps going, prolonging Cas’ pleasure until she yanks on Deanna’s hair, demanding her to stop. 

“Holy fuck,” Cas whispers as she flops back on the bed.

Deanna slowly climbs up, laying on top of her girlfriend. “You enjoy that?”

Cas smiles up at Deanna, running her fingers along the shaved side of Deanna’s head. “Very much. And I think maybe next time I’d like to return the favor,” she says before leaning up and catching Deanna’s lips in a filthy kiss. 

When they break apart, Deanna snuggles into Cas’ side. “I love you,” she whispers, burying her face in Cas’ hair. 

“I love you, too.” Cas says back with a gentle smile. “So, you wanna actually watch a movie now?”

Deanna breaks out laughing. “Yeah. We can Netflix and chill now.”


End file.
